


The Fallen Hero

by OrphisTheDragon



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Corruption, Demise kinda mentioned, Evil Link, Fallen Timeline, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Malon (mentioned) - Freeform, Other, Triforce switched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon
Summary: Link thought that switching the Triforce with his loved one would save him and Hyrule from it's dark fate...Oh, how wrong he was.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	The Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OcarinaOfLime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcarinaOfLime/gifts).



The teenager stared emotionless at the corpse of the red haired farm girl.  
It was a pity she had to die but this is what happens when you stood in his way.

The triforce piece shone brightly on his left hand. The blood on them made the golden light seem red.

It made Link laugh, how could she even think that she could stop him.

"Silly girl," he murmured.

He heard footsteps coming nearer. It was only getting better.

"Don't you see that I saved you from this fate?" Link said to the person behind him, not looking up.

"This is insanity, Link!" The person roared, stepping nearer to Link.

"I'm one of the children of destiny but no one ever said that it was my destiny to save Hyrule! And don't you think that Power fits me more than Courage?" Link replied, turning around and showed his golden eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, I will get the Triforce of Courage back after I've got the Triforce from Zelda," he smiled sweetly and then played a song on his ocarina, vanishing from the other person's sight.

The person left behind could only mourn the fate of the farm girl, who had been close to him and the hero.

He wished he could mourn her but he didn’t have time for that.

Her screams would forever haunt him.

He closed her eyes, tracks of long gone tears were to see on her face and he hummed her favorite song.

Standing up, he took a few steps back.

Breath in.

He couldn’t mourn her now, the person reminded himself again.

Breath out.

He couldn’t linger.

He had to go.

The person stepped slowly into the throne room, his sword raised to defend himself.

The room was a mess.  
It was bloody, soldiers laid beheaded on the floor or other limbs were cut from the bodies.  
Princess Zelda lay on the floor too and for one second the person thought that she was dead but her rising and sinking chest said otherwise.

When the person looked at Link he felt like he couldn't breath. He wished that it wasn't true.

Link’s long blond hair was open and blood streaks disrupted the golden hair. The blood also adorned the green tunic but Link's golden eyes looked into his soul.

He was too late.

Link sat on Hyrule's throne, looking like it's king.

On Link's hand you could see two triforce pieces shining brightly.

Wisdom and Power were lost to the Fallen Hero.

An insane grin was on Link's face.  
  
"Hello, sweety."

Ganondorf begged to him, "Please stop this madness. Aren't all those deaths enough for you?"

Link slammed down his hand with force, "Hyrule is the reason why I have no home. So why should I'll give it mercy when it hasn't give me any?  
You should be happy that I saved you."

Ganondorf let out a humorless laugh, looking around him and seeing and remembering everything fallen from life, "Why should I be happy that the force that should've corrupted me is corrupting the man I love? Why should I be happy that I see a version of you that isn't like you? Let go of this stupid hatred that isn't yours!"  
  
  
**"My hate never perishes!"**

  
Ganondorf couldn't believe what he just heard, it was impossible, this wasn't the man he learnt to love.  
"That's not true," the King of the Gerudo whispered, "how can your hate never perish when you are one of the kindest people I know? Give up the Triforce pieces that you already have because they only cloud your true self. Let me-"

"You are a fool, you know that?" Link interrupted him with a voice full of coldness.  
"Do you really believe that I'm incapable of hate? Do you really believe that all this hate comes from the Triforce?"

In his eyes burned a hellfire.

"Please stop this," Ganondorf begged anew.

"A pity..." Link murmured as he stood up from the bloody throne. His green tunic changed into a black armor.

"What is?"

"If I haven't switched our Triforce pieces but just simply took yours... I wouldn't have to do this!" Link swung his sword in Ganondorf's direction.

Ganondorf deflected the attack with his sword and attacked the other.

Their fight was like a deadly dance because they both knew only one would turn out alive.

Attacking

Deflecting

Swinging

Parrying

Dancing over the bloody floor full of corpses.

"Stop this!" Ganondorf roared again while deflecting with effort an attack.  
Link was stronger than him now.

Link's golden eyes looked at him with an angryness Ganondorf has never seen before.  
"Why should I?"

"You have let Zelda live. So why do you think you are able to kill me?" Ganondorf suddenly asked.

Link didn't answer his question and simply continued attacking the taller man.

"What? No comments? No ‘Don't worry, sweetheart’? Other pet names? I'm a little bit disappointed," Ganondorf tried to distract the possessed teenager.

Then he brought Link to fall and hold the sword under the blond's throat.  
Link didn't move one bit, staring at him with emotionless eyes.

"Do it."

Ganondorf's eyes widened out of surprise, "What?"

"If you really have the courage than kill me! Save this pathetic kingdom from it's fallen hero. From one of it's children of destiny!" A laugh came out of Link's mouth. "Do it! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!" He laughed more violently, tears streamed down his now red face.

"I'm not going to kill you," Ganondorf simply said.

"Pathetic," was the last thing he heard before Link threw Ganondorf's sword with the help from magic away.  
  
"When I'm finished with you... You would have wished that you killed me in this moment. Becaus-"

A light arrow interrupted him as it was now in Link's shoulder.  
A painful cry came out of his mouth.

The light arrow could only mean one thing, Ganondorf concluded, Zelda was awake.

"Nice of you to join us, princess," Link slurred as he wavered for a moment.  
He grabbed then the arrow in his shoulder and with a jerk the arrow came out of it. For a few seconds blood gushed out of the wound but Link used a fairy to heal it.  
"And nice shot by the way," he panted with a smirk.

"Here your sword, Ganondorf," Zelda said to the Gerudo King, her eyes never left Link's golden ones.

Link was powerful now but he could only do so much against both Zelda and Ganondorf.  
His body was full of wounds inflicted by sword and arrow.  
His black armor stood no chance.

"It's over, Link!" Zelda said fiercely, holding her bow ready should Link move suddenly.

"Link," Ganondorf said gently, "you can still stop this. Just drop your sword and give the triforce pieces back."

Link closed his eyes, shaking his head.  
"You don't understand this, do you?"

His insane laugh brought tears to Ganondorf's eyes. For a moment he could have sworn that Link's eyes were blue again.

Link stepped a bit forward.

"Even when you stop me,"

One more step.

  
Zelda looked more nervous than ever but didn't shoot yet.

  
"Even when you steal from me the two Triforce pieces as I draw my last breath"

One more step and he stood right in front of Ganondorf, still looking him in the eyes.

"Hyrule will burn!"

  
Neither Ganondorf nor Link noticed how the six sages stormed into the room.

"There's nothing you can do to prevent it, my love," Link's right hand touched with effort Ganondorf's cheek and felt for the last time his stubbles.  
Ganondorf's eyes widened as he noticed why Link didn't use his left hand.

"As it is my fault." Link said, tears were glistening in his light blue eyes as he forced Ganondorf to stab him.

"LINK!", Ganondorf roared, not noticing that with the light of live in Link's eyes also the triforce pieces from his hand vanished.

With tears streaming down his face and sobs shaking through his body Ganondorf didn't notice the things happened around him.

Hylia will pay.

Hyrule will pay as his hatred never perishes!

His body was burning, burning like his hatred against the fate and the goddesses.

Zelda was crying when she and the other sages banned Ganon into the sacred realm.  
She didn't dare to call that creature by the name of the Gerudo King.  
Ganondorf was no more and only Ganon remained.

The hero fell from light when he tried to save his love from the darkness.  
The hero will be the reason why the darkness will destroy the land of Hyrule, the reason why his love fell so deep with him into the darkness.

The princess of kingdom slowly stepped to the corpse of the Fallen Hero. She got down on her knees, not caring that the blood was dirtying her dress.  
She closed the hero's eyes so he could sleep in peace for eternity.  
Zelda felt a small hand on her shoulder and both she and the sage of the forest mourned the most.

Zelda wished that it hadn't come to this. She wished that both Ganondorf and Link would be alive and live happily somewhere together.  
The princess wished that she could've told the hero one last secret.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, brother."

She could never tell him.


End file.
